


Past, Present and Future

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The Scout and the Medic [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Jamie and Eddie are about to start the next phase of their life together by going on their honeymoon. Could anything or anyone tear them apart?Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters. I'll let you know when the time comes.*On hiatus until further notice!*
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Series: The Scout and the Medic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042013
Kudos: 11





	Past, Present and Future

Eddie woke up to the familiar smell of pancakes. She sat up on the couch, stretching her arms out and yawning.

“Morning babe.” Jamie said from the kitchen. 

Eddie looked over at him. She thought he looked so cute, standing there in a grey tee and boxers. She was still wearing her t-shirt and jeans from the night before, but he did not care. Eddie could wear a potato sack and Jamie would say she looked hot, that was one of the many things she loved about him.

“Morning lambchop.” 

She walked over and softly kissed him. 

“I made you your favorite Eddie, my killer pancakes that you love so much.”

“Not as much as I love you.” Jamie let those words soak in for a few seconds as he touched his forehead to hers.

“Same.” He kissed her again, wrapping their arms around each other as the kiss deepened. The two slowly came up for breath when the kiss finally ended.

“You know, Mrs. Reagan, I have never meant anyone with a heartier appetite than you, especially with your extensive meal breaks.”

“Says you, Mr. Reagan, the man who ate like a rabbit when we were partnered together.”

“Hey, don’t forget my favorite foods happen to be a rack of ribs smothered with barbeque sauce and a side of mac and cheese.”

“I know. And that’s why I made sure it was on the menu at the reception.” He smiled.

“I still have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. That I married you almost two days ago.”

“Do you want me to do that for you?” She teased as they both laughed.

“Maybe later, and possibly between the sheets.”

“Deal.”

Jamie ran his hands through Eddie’s hair, threading the soft blonde locks through his fingers.

“I am so glad I am stuck with you for the rest of my life. I love you Eddie.”

“There is no one else I would rather share the rest of my life with. I love you too Jamie.” She kissed him again.

They spent the next hour feeding each other pancakes and having a soft conversation. After breakfast, they finished packing and set aside all the documents needed for the trip. When that was over, they still had most of the late afternoon and evening to do something.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Jamie said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood in the middle of the living room.

“Well, I guess we can burn off those pancakes.” Eddie replied, putting her hands on his chest. 

“You want to go for a run in this weather? It’s raining out.”

“I wasn’t thinking of a run. I was thinking of burning calories in the bedroom.” She raised her eyebrows as she graced her fingers over his chest.

Jamie laughed. “Oh, I see.” He said seductively. He then picked up his bride and carried her into the bedroom to follow up on her plan.


End file.
